tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Sixteen/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 01 11:52:07 2014 -0400 12:15 <@Wackd> Hi Bocaj! 12:19 <@Wackd> …y’know, I’ve always wondered how Bocaj is pronounced. 12:19 <@Wackd> Hey Mukora! 12:19 Hello! I have returned! 12:19 <@Wackd> Yay! 12:19 * @Wackd hugs Mukora. 12:19 Thank you, sir. 12:21 <@Wackd> I’m gonna have to go for a little bit at like 3:30 to get to a friend’s house, so it’s good that folks are arriving early. 12:33 I have no idea how to pronounce my username. I might if I were Zatanna but there we go 12:34 <@Wackd> I’ve been pronouncing it boh-cah-g. But since it’s Jacob backwards it should probably be boh-cay-g. 12:34 Eh, I like the first better 12:34 No need to be a bocage 12:35 <@Wackd> Certainly makes it harder to pun off your name. 12:35 <@Wackd> AND THIS BIRD YOU CANNOT BOCAGE 12:35 Hah 12:37 For me, it’s always been “Boe-Caj” 12:37 With the “A” as in “Bat” and the “J” as in “Jalopy” 12:37 <@Wackd> I think that’s what we just settled on? 12:38 Look. 12:38 I’m dumb. 12:38 <@Wackd> Noooooooo 12:38 <@Wackd> No you’re not. 12:39 Pronunciation is hard. When Wack’d asked I was giong to say its pronounced Bo-caj 12:39 Hyphens make everything clearer 12:39 They totally do. 12:39 <@Wackd> Indeed. 12:39 Unlike apostrophes 12:40 Or semicolons. Have you ever seen a punctuation as lazy? 12:40 Bo’caj the Beast that hath no Name 12:41 <@Wackd> …which Discworld book was it where there was a society where had exclamation points in the middle of their name for no reason? 12:41 <@Wackd> *where PEOPLE had 12:41 I don’t remember 12:41 I know some african names have exclamation marks 12:41 <@Wackd> Really? 12:41 It symbolizes a tongue click 12:41 <@Wackd> Ah. 12:42 So random nonname example Bo!caj would be Boh-*click*-cah-g 12:42 <@Wackd> I will keep this in mind. 12:42 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Postalveolar_click apparently 12:43 I really only know about it because of a class in college where we were reading a study, I had to ask how to pronounce an exclamation in the middle of the name 12:53 That’s pretty interesting. 12:53 <@Wackd> Indeed. 12:59 In before 1! 13:00 <@Wackd> Hi T! 13:01 <@Wackd> Now we just need unnoun (who was somehow not here absurdly early) and nom. 13:01 Isn’t she busy on Sundays? Probably won’t be in until at least 3? 13:02 <@Wackd> True. But she said she took care of stuff yesterday. 13:02 <@Wackd> I hope she’s here before 3! I’m gonna need to head out at about 3:30 to get to a friend’s house. 13:03 So apparently we’re doing the thing today now? 13:03 <@Wackd> Indeed! 13:04 Blame meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ 13:06 <@Wackd> This was apparently more convenient for other folks too. So. 13:08 Well, hold the phone for a sec. 13:08 Brunch time. 13:08 <@Wackd> Yeah, I’m feeling a bit peckish myself. 13:19 And done. 13:19 <@Wackd> Ditto. 13:27 <@Wackd> Waiting for unnoun feels weird. 13:29 Not really, given circumstances. 13:30 <@Wackd> Well, I mean, because we’re not usually waiting for her. 13:30 <@Wackd> She’s usually here when I get here, in fact. 13:31 Hmm… 13:31 PM? 13:32 <@Wackd> Already sent. 13:37 Uuuuuuuuuuuugh… Damn it, Microsoft… 13:37 Took FOREVER to change the next free-for-Gold game over. 13:37 But I can live with that! It means Dark Souls is now mine! 13:38 <@Wackd> Yay! 13:53 I might disconnect for a second. 13:53 <@Wackd> K. 13:53 And that was the last we saw of Mukora that day. 13:56 hurr hurr hurr 13:56 Huh. It didn’t disconnest me. Alright, then. 13:56 *disconnect 13:57 Disconnest is like, the MOST discon. 13:57 Yes. 13:57 <@Wackd> Discon, disconer, disconnest. 13:57 It’s like “Threshhold” or “half human on my mother’s side” levels of discon. 13:58 Exactly. Finally someone understands. 13:59 To be fair, the latter could work in a fictional setting. 13:59 So yeah. It would be pretty bad if Mukora was disconnest. 14:00 <@Wackd> Who’s Mukora? 14:00 I don’t know. Why are you bringing them up? 14:00 <@Wackd> I didn’t. Someone must’ve. 14:01 No, sorry. That was me. Or rather, I sneezed 14:02 You sneeze weird. 14:03 Sorry if I don’t live up to your heterosneezenormative standards, mr sneeze police 14:06 Aaaaaaaaaaand now Grandma wants to take me shopping. 14:06 For her dog. 14:06 <@Wackd> Why do you need to go shopping for her dog? 14:06 <@Wackd> That sounds like the sort of thing she could handle on her own. 14:06 She doesn’t like going shopping on her own. 14:07 <@Wackd> Ah. 14:07 Anyway, hopefully I should be back in time. 14:07 <@Wackd> K! 14:14 <@Wackd> I cannot get over how great this is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=G0cqV3h-aDA 14:20 I love Comcast so much. 14:20 <@Wackd> …oh you poor, poor person. 14:21 Yeah. 14:21 <@Wackd> Also you missed this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=G0cqV3h-aDA 14:22 Comcast wat are you doin? You are an entertainment company, not a communication company. Go home Comcast, you’re drunk. 14:22 <@Wackd> Also STOP SLAPPING THE NBC PEACOCK EVERYWHERE 14:22 <@Wackd> YOU ARE DESECRATING A HOLY SYMBOL 14:24 Can we get the entirety of Space Oddessy with Jon Benjamin as Hal please? 14:24 Also, yeah, Comcast has a problem. 14:24 <@Wackd> I want that. I want that so badly. 14:24 At least they aren’t as bad as Time Warner, though. 14:25 I really need to watch more Bob’s Burgers. 14:25 <@Wackd> You do! Holy crap the season finale was amazing. 14:26 <@Wackd> Like, this whole season has been fantastic but that finale…jesus christ. 14:27 It’s been added to the ever-growing, never-shrinking list. 14:27 <@Wackd> Heh. 14:35 I like bob’s burgers. I scarcely watch it though as my tv remote is broken and pressing non-remote buttons is scandalous behavior fit only for gremlins 14:36 I hear you can watch “tv shows” on the “internet” but I haven’t gotten the hang of it 14:36 <@Wackd> http://www.watchcartoononline.com/anime/bobs-burgers 14:37 I like the idea that Bob’s Burgers is an anime. 14:37 <@Wackd> Anime is just Japanese for cartoon, isn’t it? 14:37 <@Wackd> So yeah, it’s an anime. 14:39 Technically, yeah. But no one uses it like that. 14:39 Look, I just want to picture the Bob’s Burgers characters going through random cliche anime shenanigans. 14:39 Don’t crush my dreams you butt. 14:41 <@Wackd> I’m tempted sometimes to just refer to cartoons by random foreign equivelents. 14:42 <@Wackd> Like, someone will ask me what sort of stuff I watch and I’d say “oh, I’m big into zeichentrickfilm at the moment.” 14:43 It’s weird how if I did that I would feel like a pretentious douche, despite English being like my tenth language. 14:43 Holy wow 14:43 <@Wackd> Wait, what? 14:44 No, not really. It’s like my third language. 14:45 The best part is that I’ve actually started forgetting my first language because I haven’t had to speak it in so long. 14:45 <@Wackd> What other languages do you speak? 14:46 Italian is my first language, I had to learn Latin for school but I never really learned it, and French is my “official” second language. 14:47 <@Wackd> Hot damn. 14:47 It’s not that impressive. I can barely speak any of them anymore. 14:47 Latin is largely Italian without the edges filed off. 14:48 And less outside influence. 14:48 Very true. 14:48 I studied Latin for three years in high school and if I hadn’t gotten an absurdly high placement credit in college, my top choices for my language requirement were Italian or Russian. 14:49 <@Wackd> I am a sucky mcfailperson at languages. I can barely use pig-latin. 15:07 So I’m just going to assume unnoun is giving birth right now. 15:07 <@Wackd> Okay, 3 and still no unnoun. This is surreal. 15:07 <@Wackd> So do we…wait for her to finish, or… 15:07 <@Wackd> I mean, if she IS giving birth, she’s three days early. 15:07 <@Wackd> And she’s kept telling me the doctor’s pretty sure she’s gonna be late. So. 15:11 <@Wackd> …I’m gonna have to head over to SF’s in a bit, so I’ll need someone to keep logs for me while I’m gone. Usually that’s unnoun. 15:12 I nominate Bocaj. I’ll need to be leaving for work about the same time. 15:13 Nerts 15:13 And you seem to have the most stable connection. 15:24 <@Wackd> Right. So. Heading out now. Bocaj, you’re in charge of logging stuff. Should be back sooner than later. 15:24 <@Wackd> Bye! Wackd Wackd@d7b806bd.nycmny.fios.36f5c1fe.net.hmsk has left #tvtropesdoctorwho [] 15:24 How I mine for fish? Also, log? 15:24 Just kind of exist here? 15:25 What are you using to access the chat? Are you just on the web page? 15:26 I’m on tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/chat 15:27 So I’d say just copy and paste the contents of the chat frame. 15:27 You could ctrl+A it, or just highlight the specific parts Wackd would have missed. 15:27 Aight aight 15:32 checksum webchat@357cf802.dsl.ipltin.3e6fd2e2.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 15:33 Yeah, looks like copy and paste is the only thing you can do. 15:36 Wow it’s taking a long time to ping out. 15:37 checksum webchat@357cf802.dsl.ipltin.3e6fd2e2.net.hmsk has quit timeout: 248 seconds 15:39 Tparadox1 Chat 700@ab7spj9kgt6lq.dfautph.vbs1v9.26001015.ipv6 has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 15:39 And now that that’s gone, I must be off. 15:40 TParadox TParadox@357cf802.dsl.ipltin.3e6fd2e2.net.hmsk has quit Leaving. 15:44 Bleeeeeeeeeeeeh 15:44 Feel so goddamn sick. 15:45 Don’t lisen to all that ‘rock’ music and get down with the sickness 15:46 Was literally getting sick while Grandma was driving around. 15:46 Which is weird because I’ve never been sick in her car before. 15:47 So I’m thinking it might have been the brunch. 15:52 Was there any eggs or something that might have gone bad? 15:53 Grandma went grocery shopping a few days ago, and she buys them fresh. 15:53 I was more concerned that it ,ight have been the bacon. 15:54 *might 15:56 … Just checked. 15:56 It was the bread. 15:56 Its sell-by date was 5 days ago. 15:58 unnoun webchat@294e64f1.ec.res.14056255.com.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 16:00 …Sorry I’m late. 16:00 Hello unnoun 16:00 Also, I don’t think bread goes instantly bad past its sell-by? I think as long as there’s no mold it should be okay 16:00 Where the fuck is nomuru? 16:01 Why hasn’t Wackd gotten the story sections and summaries up yet? 16:01 …Okay, nomuru’s here. 16:02 …Where’s Wackd? 16:02 Translocating 16:02 Positions 16:02 Of fucking course he is. 16:02 Bleeeeeeeeeeeh. 16:02 He did provide advance notice 16:02 Oh hush, unnoun, we had to wait forever for you. 16:03 So you’re not one to talk. 16:04 Sundays suck for me. 16:04 I’ve made this very clear. 16:04 I believe I’ve also described the psychocis of drivers in my area. 16:04 Crazyness. 16:06 TParadox 700@14055ab9.6ca5ecde.206.104.imsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 16:07 Two Tparadoxes? They’ll have to fight to the death 16:07 Winner gets a novelty collector’s spoon 16:07 Tparadox1 Chat 700@ab7spj9kgt6lq.dfautph.vbs1v9.26001015.ipv6 has quit timeout: 248 seconds 16:07 Not sure what went wrong with connecting to the Wi-Fi. 16:12 …So I’m guessing you guys have been conversing after he left? 16:12 So one of you would need to give him the transcript for this. 16:12 HE WILL KNOW EVERYTHING 16:12 I’MMA TELL 16:16 That’s Bocaj’s jerb 16:19 …Exact text transcript, right? 16:21 Just gonna copy pasta everything 16:21 We thought you were having babby, unnoun. 16:21 I was not. 16:21 I think that would have been less painful. 16:28 …Where was Wackd translocating? 16:29 Did he say how long it would take? 16:29 He’s going to SomethingFangirly’s. 16:29 Yay! 16:29 :) 16:29 He didn’t say how long. 16:30 :( 16:30 He was expecting you in here hours previously. I said I was pretty sure you’d said you couldn’t make it until 3. 16:31 I did say that. 16:31 I was off by an hour. 16:32 …I mean, I tried to get most of my usual chores done yesterday instead, but. My niece wanted me to take her to a place, and I was hungry anyway, and there was the Doctor Who club meeting, and terrible traffic and a few wrecks and accidents nearby and other things. 16:33 I logged in here literally the moment I was able to get back into my room. 16:33 The painful part was taking your niece to the thing? 16:33 Taking my niece anywhere. 16:33 Especially the Doctor Who club meeting. 16:34 And sitting with her in traffic. While ambulances rushed by. Ambulances filled with people I am terrified of. 16:36 ETs? Also, injured people? 16:36 EMTs. 16:36 Injured people are fine. 16:37 Not scary. They should be helped. By people that aren’t psychopathic monsters. 16:38 I recall issues about jocks taking EMT training and not being great at it. 16:39 Not caring about it. 16:39 Like, I don’t teach EMT training per se. But some of my biology and anatomy and physiology classes are required for the EMT degree programs. 16:41 And, like. Some of them seemed hung over. Most all of them were jocks, arrogant, sexist, disrespectful, immature, addrenaline addicted and seemed incapable of grasping basic safety procedures regarding dissecting kits and bunsen burners. 16:41 I like the actual biology majors and the nurses best. They all seem to actually learn things. And they don’t nearly accidentally kill me. 16:42 Injured people attract bears though 16:43 And sharks. 16:43 And sharks! 16:45 Is the main thing these EMT trainees seem to be interested in driving fast and singing bodies around? 16:45 I have no idea. 16:48 *slinging 16:48 Not your department, u guess. 16:48 I 16:49 I mean, I’m not actually involved with that program directly. But some Biology courses are required credits. 16:49 I don’t know about the EMS students not in my classes. 16:49 The ones I get seem to all be assholes. 16:49 Dear phone keyboard: I never ever ever mean to type a lone u. Please always change to I. 16:50 Wackd Wackd@45b00f71.dyn.2cba2d11.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 16:50 Hi! 16:50 Hi Wackd! 16:50 <@Wackd> Hi! 16:50 Greetings foolish samurai 16:50 <@Wackd> Sorry for the delay, there was some trouble with SF’s work schedule. 16:51 Sorry I was an hour later than I said I’d be. 16:51 <@Wackd> It’s fine! 16:51 So we going to do the game? 16:51 Is SF watching? 16:52 <@Wackd> We are and she is! 16:52 K.’ 16:52 So. Back to Morning, or we wrapping up Hal’s thing? I think Ellie would ask Hal about preferred pronouns. 16:52 <@Wackd> She’s eating so she’ll be joining us later. 16:52 <@Wackd> Back to Morning, I think. It’s been a while. 16:53 Not much left of Hal’s thing though. We could do both. 16:53 Wrap up the one. 16:53 I’d like to do Hal and Brom’s first meeting eventually. 16:53 All ey needs is a gender identity and a name. 16:54 <@Wackd> Not today, I think. Not quite in the headspace for it. I’ve been prepping for Morning all day. 16:54 K. 16:54 …Odd lack of a story section or session summary. 16:54 <@Wackd> Yes, I know. Eventually. I was having some difficulty. 16:56 <@Wackd> So! Last we checked you were heading out of the TARDIS and back to the main desk. 16:56 Are these Silurians Arthurian? 16:57 <@Wackd> No. No they are not. 16:58 That is exactly the way I expected the response to be phrased. 16:58 <@Wackd> I’m glad I’ve fulfilled expectations. 16:58 You would make a terrible Faction Paradox member. 16:59 <@Wackd> Thank you. 16:59 Wasn’t a compliment. 16:59 <@Wackd> I know. 16:59 Hmph. 16:59 <@Wackd> So, game. 17:00 Game. 17:01 As always, I have to start off. Of course. 17:01 Ellie picked out the umbrella with the different colours. 17:02 (I thought we’d already headed out.) 17:02 (Last thing that happened was you grabbing an umbrella.) 17:03 (I thought I was the last one out) 17:03 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/morning 17:03 (You didn’t mention leaving.) 17:05 “Now, guys, please, remember, we can’t mention anything about the Silurians. They need our help to ensure their plan goes off without a hitch.” 17:07 “I’m not entirely convinced but I don’t think it should be our main priority. I won’t bring it up.” 17:07 “Right. If they ask, we could just say the rain might be linked, but we’d need to investigate to be sure. Not like they’d know the difference.” 17:11 “Brom? Hal? Do you guys understand?” 17:12 Guest13490 Wackd@45b00f71.dyn.2cba2d11.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 17:12 Motherfucker. 17:12 (…Oh.) 17:12 (Yeah.) 17:12 (That makes significantly more sense.) 17:12 (What’d I miss?) 17:13 (Whats the last thing you saw?) 17:13 (Bocaj? Is it still your jerb?) 17:13 (Zinnia was saying she wouldn’t bring up the Silurians.) 17:14 17:07 “I’m not entirely convinced but I don’t think it should be our main priority. I won’t bring it up.” 17:07 “Right. If they ask, we could just say the rain might be linked, but we’d need to investigate to be sure. Not like they’d know the difference.” 17:11 “Brom? Hal? Do you guys understand?” 17:12 Guest13490 Wackd@45b00f71.dyn.2cba2d11.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 17:12 17:14 (Awesome, thanks.) 17:14 (Janeth and Ellie also said some things. Not sure whether Bocaj is gonna give you the transcript of that or not.) 17:14 (Nevermind.) 17:14 (SPEED) 17:14 (Like some manner of Lunarian, I have the fast) 17:15 (Thanks.) 17:15 “I was going to ask if we’d decided for sure which side we were on.” 17:16 “The Silurians. Obviously.” 17:18 (…Wackd_?) 17:25 “Uh… understand what?” 17:25 “What we have to do, obviously.” 17:26 “Don’t tell the people at the resort about the Silurians. We need to keep it a secret.” 17:26 “Oh. Okay!” Brom smiled and nodded xyr head. 17:27 Hello! :D 17:27 (Sorry! Hello) 17:27 (Hi!) 17:28 (ohai there : ) ) 17:28 <@Wackd> (Hey guys. This is SF. SF, this is everbody.) 17:28 (Where’s a good point for me to pop in in the game?) 17:29 (Do you have a character?) 17:29 (I did but I forgot them) 17:29 (Hello SF) 17:29 (Hello!) 17:31 <@Wackd> (So, current situation: our heroes are on the planet Morning at a resort called Absen, which is basically a glorified rock quarry. Some of the caves, which is where guests stay, have been closed off because rocks in them have started glowing. Also there’s an abnormal amount of rain.) 17:33 (So I’m thinking my character is a hermit local to the glorified rock quarry who was raised by whatever the equivalent of wolves are on that planet) 17:33 (Do we tell her what the characters have discovered so far?) 17:33 (This is all totally because the Doctor regenerated into a raincloud) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Well, if you’re gonna team up with her, sure. But she doesn’t go in knowing those discoveries.) 17:33 (In order to have her own Sad Planet of Rain forever) 17:33 (Or you could be a guest.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Unless she’s gonna play as a Silurian.) 17:33 (From anywhere in time or space.) 17:33 (As far as we know, that could totally be the case.) 17:34 <@Wackd> (This is true.) 17:34 (Or one of the crashed Silurians we’ve met.) 17:34 (Oh god help me.) 17:34 (No.) 17:34 (BBC America started airing Batman & Robin.) 17:34 (How is that even British?!) 17:34 (DE ICEMAN COMETH) 17:34 (It’s camp. Same thing???) 17:34 (Well they air Startrek:TNG) 17:35 (Sir Patrick Stewart.) 17:35 (Yeah, but at least Star Trek has Patrick Stewart) 17:35 <@Wackd> (The reason the rocks are glowing—not that you’d know in character, necessarily—is because Silurians crashed here and are hiding out in caves, making the rocks glow with viruses to scare off the guests and staff so they can claim the resort as their own.) 17:35 (True, true) 17:35 (“In this universe, there is only one absolute… everything freezes.”) 17:35 (VIRUSES DO NOT WORK THAT WAY!) 17:35 (The one cool line in this shitfest.) 17:35 (Watch out BBC america, that is purpose slip to the extent of Syfy. Gonna start showing wrestling and stuff soon if you don’t take care) 17:35 <@Wackd> (I KNOW THEY DON’T BUT IT’S DOCTOR WHO SO WHATEVER.) 17:36 (Oh god the ice skating begins.) 17:36 <@Wackd> (Also you would think the one absolute would be “zero.”) 17:36 (I was thinking that too!) 17:36 (They’re computer viruses. The rocks are actually ancient computers.) 17:37 (Ah hell, hermit wolf-like thing girl it is!) 17:37 (I know nothing about computers and presume they run on magic.) 17:37 <@Wackd> (It’s not a “rock quarry” so much as it is a “stack of disused Windows 95 computers.”) 17:37 (Yay!) 17:37 (*growls in agreement*) 17:37 (WHAT KILLED DE DINOSAURS?) 17:37 (Batman and Robin is totally Panto.) 17:37 (DE ICE AGE) 17:38 <@Wackd> (DIS EPISODE OF BATMAN BROUGHT TO YOU BY DE LETTAH DE) 17:38 (We need to meet your character though. Also, it would help if you could speak.) 17:38 (a vicious meteor that had a hate on for Titanic) 17:38 (Doctor Who typically involves a lot of talking.) 17:38 (Man, I really hope y’all ain’t dissing Batman and Robin. That move is the best worst thing ever.) 17:38 (so start speaking nonsense?) 17:39 (…Well, actually, the TARDIS should translate anyway.) 17:39 (still nonsense) 17:40 (Oh my god they never stop cracking one-liners.) 17:40 (This is so dumb.) 17:40 (your character’s face is dumb) 17:40 <@Wackd> (Hey! I drew his character’s face! :( ) 17:40 (We’re not in character right now.) 17:40 (This I can agree on. Have you seen the drawings? : D) 17:40 (Ouch.) 17:40 (*bricked*) 17:40 <@Wackd> (You guys are mean. :( ) 17:40 (You gonna take that?) 17:41 (I like the way you drew Ellie.) 17:41 (I’m just playing, man. You know that.) 17:41 (well he can hit me rn if he wants) 17:41 * nomuru2d slaps SomethingFangirly around a bit with a large fishbot 17:41 <@Wackd> (I know! I was about to say I don’t entirely disagree.) 17:41 (Jenna Coleman might not. If she ever saw it.) 17:41 <@Wackd> (Ellie’s art is the one I’m actually least pleased with.) 17:41 (What with having a real person as basis.) 17:41 (*bites nomuru2d’s arm*) 17:42 (So we were about to set out.) 17:42 (Brom looks pretty great. And they’re all better than the ten or so attempts I made.) 17:42 <@Wackd> (So, SF, your hermit character have a name? Species? Stuff?) 17:42 (STAY COOL) 17:42 (BAHRD BOI) 17:42 (That movie is beautiful. I will not hear any more words against it.) 17:42 (undiscovered alien species?) 17:42 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/post/77558878312/day-one-february-22-2014 17:42 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/post/78280650224/day-two-march-1-2014 17:43 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-one 17:43 (Name: Gurgle) 17:43 <@Wackd> (Any reason you’re reposting this stuff?) 17:43 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-two 17:43 (I dunno. To give an approximation of how we did things when we started and I had no idea what I was doing?) 17:43 (Nostalgia?) 17:44 (I have no idea what I’m doing honestly. Which means I should fit in perfectly in the Whoniverse) 17:44 (And us.)’ 17:44 (Especially us.) 17:45 <@Wackd> (So. Gurgle, a member of an undiscovered wolflike alien species, who’s been living on the outskirts of the resort.) 17:45 (Yay! I mean *growls*) 17:45 <@Wackd> (Keep in mind you will have to engage in actual dialogue.) 17:45 (Is she a member of the species or has she been raised by them?) 17:45 (Yes, yes) 17:46 (Tarzan style?) 17:46 (yes) 17:46 (Is she a she?) 17:46 (she’s more ambiguous) 17:46 (though she doesn’t know much of a difference) 17:47 <@Wackd> (Does she run a toy store? :P ) 17:47 (FOOLS!) 17:47 (I think that was a reference? Shortpacked maybe?) 17:48 <@Wackd> (Got it in one.) 17:48 (Haven’t gotten there yet, but.) 17:48 (FOOLS! YOU SHOULD ALL BE READING ABOUT THE GLORIOUS GALASSO) 17:48 (Meh.) 17:48 (I’m sorta been reading A Romance In Twelve Parts.) 17:49 <@Wackd> (So, before we get further off track, is there anything else we need to settle about Gurgle?) 17:49 (How we meet her?) 17:49 (I can) 17:50 (I can’t think of much) 17:50 (typical hermit style, she’s hunting for food and tries to eat you) 17:50 (But seriously, is she bipedal, quadrupedal? Is she from a normally sentient species raised by a non-sentient species?) 17:50 (Ya know, the usual way) 17:51 (…I would think the resort would be a bit more wary of that. Or would have warned us, to avoid being sued.) 17:51 <@Wackd> (Yeah, I know when I meet hermits they usually try to eat me.) 17:51 <@Wackd> (That’s a thing hermits do.) 17:51 (Or would be trying to hunt.) 17:51 (Well tourists aren’t that bright so…) 17:52 <@Wackd> (I mean, I think you might’ve confused “hermit” with “cannibal.” Though I’ve just realized if you squish them together you get Hannibal and now I’m imagining Mads Mickelson as the ‘It’s’ guy from Monty Python and) 17:52 (I guess just raised by wolf-like things really) 17:53 (So Tarzan.) 17:53 (pretty much) 17:53 (Or Mogli.) 17:53 (I am so confused right now.) 17:53 <@Wackd> (So what species are you actually? I mean, on a scale of “Dalek” to “Time Lord” how human do you look?) 17:54 (we’re all confused. I don’t think I’m never not confused.) 17:54 (huma like]) 17:54 (Confusion is a perfectly viable War-Time tactic.) 17:55 (human-like ermmm…definitely meat creature) 17:55 <@Wackd> (K then. So, I guess maybe the resort folks thought they drove you off, and you just kinda snuck back in.) 17:55 (…Huh. Not many plant characters.) 17:55 (… The Huma Man.) 17:55 (The Huma Man.) 17:55 (Think more the the cheetah people in “Survival”) 17:55 <@Wackd> (Huma Man, he flies like a moron!) 17:55 (Hmm. Somebody write down the idea for a sentient, ambulatory Venus Fly Trap type Doctor Who alien.) 17:56 <@Wackd> (HELP I’M FALLING AT A 45 DEGREE ANGLE BREAKING ALL THE LAWS OF PHYSICS) 17:56 (Carniverous and photosynthetic.) 17:56 “Should we run down these corridors? You know, for practice?” 17:56 (…That’s not how those words are spelled.) 17:56 (…Was that supposed to be in-character?) 17:57 (I think that was just TParadox being TParadox and forgetting.) 17:57 <@Wackd> (So, were your raised by Survival-esque cheetah people, or are you one of them?) 17:58 <@Wackd> (unnoun seems to be on a big Edgar Rice Burroughs kick today.) 17:58 (Okay so. Gurgle: 6’ ft tall, claws, scaggly red hair down past the waist,walks on two legs but runs on all fours) 17:59 (Fur?) 17:59 (smooth skin, has a slightly green tint to it) 17:59 (Lepord-like spots everywhere) 18:00 (That was meant to be in character, yes. We were drifting, so I thought we were settled.) 18:01 (arms and legs seem a bit longer than a human body) 18:01 “…No, I think we need to be heading back the the main desk.” 18:01 (small antlers) 18:01 (This sounds like some sort of lovecraftian monstrosity.) 18:01 (Or a platypus.) 18:01 (I approve.) 18:02 (If it is it was complete unintentional) 18:02 (I’ll do a drawing of it sometime later) 18:02 “Yes, but we can run there. Down these cavernous corridors.) 18:02 (…Are we still in the TARDIS? I think the umbrella stand is closer to the door.)\ 18:03 <@Wackd> (You still have not left.) 18:03 (One we leave the Tardis. 18:03 ) 18:03 Once 18:03 (so at what point should I pop up? Like, what would be a good place to do that?) 18:04 “…Hal, you might need to run some diagnostics. I think you’re still shorted out a bit. There aren’t any corridors here. Just caves.” 18:04 <@Wackd> (I’m imagining you perched on the roof of the TARDIS, waiting for them to come out so you can attack them for sustenance in a hermit-like manner.) 18:04 “We need to find things out about the rain. Why it won’t stop. Why it has Time Lord regeneration hormones in it.” 18:05 (…Keep in mind that two of us have guns.) 18:05 <@Wackd> (That is a very good point.) 18:05 (well Gurgle doesn’t know that) 18:05 (Or don’t. Because in-character vs out-of-character knowledge.) 18:05 (Right.) 18:06 (I mean she’s familiar with guns, having been shot at my tourists and all) 18:06 (How deep are the caves? Caves generally have corridors) 18:06 (…Most tourists don’t have guns. I don’t think.) 18:06 (We can cut all that out if it’s just dumb) 18:06 (I’m not a geologist, but I don’t think caves have corridors. Caves have caves.) 18:06 <@Wackd> (Most tourist locations aren’t rock quarries. You don’t know.) 18:07 (Well this is an alien tourist thing so for all I know it’s common) 18:08 (I mean, Janeth’s gun is military-issue and Ellie’s got a Dalek gunstick. Eggwhisk. Laser thing. The second ammendment isn’t typically thought to apply to assault rifles or chainguns.) 18:08 (I imagine it much like if you were to visit Texas only as a planet) 18:08 (I think imagining it is Wackd’s job.) 18:08 <@Wackd> (It is indeed. Stop stealing my job, SF.) 18:09 (NEVER!) 18:09 (Supposedly it’s normally sunny. And there’s rock climbing. And centaurs.) 18:09 <@Wackd> (Yeah.) 18:09 (ok them ze’s usually shot at by security or whatever) 18:09 (pest control?) 18:09 (Military police?) 18:10 (…I just remembered, were the centaur people wearing clothes earlier?) 18:10 <@Wackd> (I don’t think that phrase means what you think it means.) 18:10 <@Wackd> (Military police police the military.) 18:10 <@Wackd> (They are not just especially militant policemen.) 18:10 (well ze was raised by wold-like things ze wouldn’t kno the difference) 18:10 (Militia?) 18:10 <@Wackd> (…crap, were they? Got to double check that. Or not. It’s not plot-relevant or anything.) 18:11 (*wolf-like) 18:11 (I mean, there should probably have been more naked people jokes.) 18:11 (“NUDITY” “HAR!”) 18:11 (Yay, a third pronoun set) 18:11 (Or not, cause that’d be insensitive.) 18:11 (Or did you mean xe?( 18:11 ) 18:11 (But the military is big on uniforms. For protection. And the psychological effect.) 18:12 (I’m not too familiar with the gender nuetral pronouns but my character is gender nuetral) 18:12 (Also I think all police should have the stereotypical blue cap thing.) 18:12 (Also, sex, if not constructed gender norms, does sorta exist in nature.) 18:12 (There are so many gender neutral characters in this thing.) 18:12 <@Wackd> (I said covered head-to-toe in green fur. I’ve been picturing them wearing vests, though. Hrm. I dunno.) 18:13 (okay so I’ll just switch to xe) 18:13 (I mean, wolves do have packs. And they go into heat. And reproduce.) 18:13 (You can use whatever pronouns you decide on.) 18:13 (again, alien species. not wolves, wolf-like things) 18:13 (Most species reproduce.) 18:14 (It’s sorta part of the definition.) 18:14 (but not all sexually) 18:14 (I could be part plant) 18:14 (Okay. True.) 18:14 (Yes.) 18:14 (I want this.) 18:14 (I mean I have the green tint) 18:14 (Your decision.) 18:14 (You don’t need to switch to xe. We respect xe and ey here, we can add ze) 18:14 (But still.) 18:14 (Photosynthesis.) 18:14 (We could get you a sunlamp!) 18:15 (But we have a terrible time remembering to use them) 18:15 <@Wackd> (So, what, were Gurgle’s parents a cheetah-person and a plant, or is the whole species like that?) 18:15 (well it literally doesn’t matter to me. I just don’t want to be confused more than I already am.) 18:15 (You came to the wrong group then.) 18:15 (We need to have a character for you though, so we can introduce that character. And so our characters can respond to yours.) 18:15 * unnoun slaps nomuru2d around a bit with a large fishbot 18:16 (Oh come on, you know it’s true.) 18:16 (There hasn’t been a single plot session in which we haven’t confused the fuck out of each other.) 18:16 (I’m actually used to it) 18:16 <@Wackd> (I mean, plants reproduce by spores or budding or whatever. And animals do the thing, y’know, with the genitals. Seems difficult. But doable, in the Whoniverse, so.) 18:17 18:16 <@Wackd> (I mean, plants reproduce by spores or budding 18:17 Stop. 18:17 Talking. 18:17 <@Wackd> (POLLINATION! Right. That’s the word I was looking for.) 18:17 (…Sponges are animals.) 18:17 (Planimal! Like bulbasaur or triffids or the pikmin thing I already said) 18:18 (I guess pollen could be considered a spore) 18:18 (Plants typically reproduce sexually.) 18:18 (Are spores asexual?) 18:18 (give Wackd a second. His thing disconnected him) 18:19 (Pollen usually has sperm in it. Plto an error retrieving information the rest of this sentence has been lost. We apologize for the inconvenience. 18:19 segment also lost in the pine cone and…) 18:19 (Yes. Spores are asexual.) 18:19 (Goddammit. Someone send me what I missed.) 18:19 (Yes, that’s how it works. But can it be considered a spore or not?) 18:19 (Well. Okay, technically, pollen can be referred to as a spore, and sometimes is, but. It’s a usage many scientists, including me, don’t encourage.) 18:19 (Okay then.) 18:20 (It’s too confusing.) 18:20 (Someone PLEASE send me what I missed.) 18:20 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euglena 18:20 (Bocaj?) 18:21 18:17 (…Sponges are animals.) 18:17 (Planimal! Like bulbasaur or triffids or the pikmin thing I already said) 18:18 (I guess pollen could be considered a spore) 18:18 (Plants typically reproduce sexually.) 18:18 (Are spores asexual?) 18:18 (give Wackd a second. His thing disconnected him) 18:19 (Pollen usually has sperm in it. Pl 18:21 in the pine cone and…) 18:19 (Yes. Spores are asexual.) 18:21 (So I just hijacked SF’s computer to send it to myself.) 18:22 (I think PMs would be a better way to communicate these things.) 18:22 (Or that maybe.) 18:22 <@Wackd> (Also Bocaj still has to send me what I missed when I was getting to SF’s house.) 18:22 (Bocaj? What the actual hell?) 18:22 (I really should know this since it was in our introductory in my Bio Human Sexuality class) 18:22 <@Wackd> (Via PM, preferably, seeing as that’s like an hour’s worth of material.) 18:23 <@Wackd> (Okay, so if we’re done deconstructing my ignorant joke, I think we have enough details on SF’s character that we can play now.) 18:23 (kk) 18:25 (So are we using T’s things or not?) 18:25 (What are we including as actual plot?) 18:25 <@Wackd> (Sure.) 18:25 (We probably went too in depth on Gurgle’s people’s reproduction, since there’s a ban on sex in this RP) 18:26 (I don’t think we settled Gurgle’s people’s reproduction though.) 18:26 (sure, sure. Makes sense) 18:26 <@Wackd> (Considering there’ll be no reproduction in-story I don’t think it matters that much.) 18:26 (well unless we’re actually going sexual in this rp I don’t think it really matters) 18:27 (Also, are Gurgle’s people the wolf-like things?) 18:27 (and we’re not) 18:27 (really just the equivalent wolves are to us on earth) 18:27 (I mean, the species she biologically is?) 18:27 (Just a brief reminder that wolfmen exist in Star Wars because lucas got a werewolf mask off the discount rack) 18:27 (You were right with Tarzan, stick to Tarzan) 18:28 (The “raised by wolves” story is typically about a non-sentient animal creature raising a sentient person-creature.) 18:28 (yes that) 18:28 (So Gurgle herself is one of the green, spotted, antlerred, haired, plant-people? But what raised her? Is it relevant?) 18:29 <@Wackd> (She was raised by things that look like wolves, I guess.) 18:29 (ermmm….I guess wolves only with eight legs and a long neck and a lot larger. oh and 4 eyes) 18:30 (Will we be finding more of the green, spotted, antlered, haired, plant-people?) 18:30 <@Wackd> (Spiders. You just described spiders.) 18:30 (I know but I don) 18:30 (You should write for horror novels.) 18:30 (‘t say that because arachnaphobia) 18:30 (…Spiders don’t have 4 eyes. Or long necks.) 18:30 (this is really just last minute thinking b/c we have to move along) 18:31 (They don’t really have necks. They have a head and an abdomen. That’s about it.) 18:31 <@Wackd> (It was a joke.) 18:31 (That’s why I’m doing a bad job with describing, going fast) 18:32 (You can take your time. It’s fine. We’re understanding. We can usually pick things up another session.) 18:32 <@Wackd> (Let’s just say there are no green-spotted-antlered-haired-plant-people in the immediate vicinity and decide whether she “returns to her people” or whatever later.) 18:32 (Rushing is never fun though.) 18:32 (indeed.) 18:33 <@Wackd> (I’ve also decided Gurgle’s race is known as gsahpp, because acronyms are fun.) 18:33 (So Gurgle’s on top of the TARDIS, right?) 18:34 (yes, come out so I can eat you) 18:34 (I think maybe Brom could hear her and investigate? Seems like a Brom-like thing to do maybe.) 18:34 <@Wackd> (Indeed.) 18:34 (I dunno. Not my decision.) 18:35 (I would, but I don’t even know what we’re doing, or where we are, or who framed roger rabbit, or anything.) 18:35 <@Wackd> (Mukora?) 18:35 <@Wackd> (You’re in the TARDIS. Gurgle is on the roof of the TARDIS. You are planning on going back to the central-control place. Gurgle is planning to eat you.) 18:36 (Ellie and Hal have been bickering about corridors, so he’s probably bored.) 18:36 (xe’s.) 18:36 (Sorry.) 18:36 (And Gurgle is ze.) 18:36 (You can change to xe, I literally don’t care about that small distinction) 18:37 (The Tardis interior is a little outside the world. Hard to hear anything out there without the scanners.) 18:37 <@Wackd> (This is true.) 18:37 (Maybe the door was cracked?) 18:37 <@Wackd> (Probably. I mean, you’re about to head out.) 18:37 (Maybe it still has that hole in the window?) 18:38 <@Wackd> (Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Definitely, use that.) 18:38 (I forget whether that was still there in Day or Time.) 18:38 (All I know is Gurgle is still waiting, she’ll wait for weeks if she has to) 18:38 (I mean, most plants are hermaphrodites.) 18:39 (Hole in the window? Uh… I was just going to have xyr go outside out of boredom, but if you want me to use that can you refresh my memory?) 18:39 (Gurgle could probably photosynthesize. If not for the rain.) 18:39 <@Wackd> (Which is why she’s become a xenoterian.) 18:39 (Instead she is bloated because of the rain.) 18:39 (Name of the Doctor. The TARDIS door window broke.) 18:39 <@Wackd> (Right. Yes. Would it still be there 21 regenerations later?) 18:39 (A chubby plant monster alien thing mounted on top of the TARDIS.) 18:40 <@Wackd> (Have Brom wander outside from boredom. He’s good at that.) 18:40 (It is amusing to picture.) 18:40 (Because it’s useful?) 18:40 (Also, reminder that plants still respirate. Take in oxygen, break down sugar, release Carbon dioxide.) 18:40 (Xe.) 18:40 (well The Doctor does typically leave these things till the last minute) 18:40 (They do it at night.) 18:40 <@Wackd> (Right yes thank you.) 18:41 <@Wackd> (So. Game. Brom. Go.) 18:41 (With Photosynthesis they take in carbon dioxide, water, and make sugar and oxygen. And water.) 18:41 Xyr head hurting from the discussion of corridors and non-corridors, Brom decided to take a bit of initiative and head outside of the TARDIS on xyr own. 18:41 (Plants sweat. And have pores.) 18:41 (I would guess Gurgle would be starving due to the rain, since no sunlight. Also, hence hunting.) 18:41 (SCIENCE) 18:42 (The pores are how they take in the gases they need. Through their leaves.) 18:42 (Nor pores the way human skin has pores. Pores is probably the wrong word, I’ve spent too long at home this summer already.) 18:42 Gurgle jump from the TARDIS trying to feast 18:43 (…I don’t think you need to describe your character’s actions like that? Although, that could be a neat stylistic thing.) 18:43 <@Wackd> (She did to get out ahead of other folks, since the chat moves fast. I’ve explained to her that’s not necessary.) 18:43 (Or it could be a ridiculous mess.) 18:43 (Or both?) 18:44 (Gurgle’s very simplistic when it comes to food) 18:44 (And you might want to establish who Gurgle is beforehand. Otherwise the two other people who read the archives would be… confused.) 18:44 <@Wackd> (I will add stuff.) 18:45 “I just HAD a diagnostic you know. Remember, while you were out meeting Silurians?” 18:45 Gurgle slowly reaches down to Brom from above with her long arms, claws showing. 18:45 (You didn’t describe what Gurgle was in-narrative.) 18:46 <@Wackd> (I said I will add that later.) 18:46 “Sorry.” 18:46 “Nevermind, we need to get going anyway.” Ellie paused, looking around. “Wait, where’s Brom?” 18:47 Brom reacted as quickly as xe could, and grabbed the attacking creature by the arms. 18:47 (Brom’s voice gives him super strength?) 18:48 Gurgle bakcfliped off the TARDIS swinging Brom along with xyr 18:49 (…I thought you jumped off the TARDIS? You can backflip in mid-jump? Is this a Faction Hollywood nature documentary?) 18:49 <@Wackd> (We’re not using the jump thing. SF swapped it out for the arm thing.) 18:50 (…Can it please be a Faction Hollywood nature documentary?) 18:50 (Grapple checks) 18:50 <@Wackd> (GOD NO) 18:50 “I think Brom went out ahead,” said Zinnia. 18:50 (…Would backflipping off the TARDIS shake the interior? Or make noise?) 18:51 “Oh dear… We’d better go check.” 18:51 Brom screamed in terror as xe was pulled by the beast. 18:51 (Would it just shake the doors?) 18:51 <@Wackd> (Yeah.) 18:52 “Brom!” Ellie shouted, rushing outside. 18:52 Gurgle pins Brom down by the arms and grow xyr second set of arms to pin down Brom’s legs. Gurgle’s jaw unhinges showing a many sharp teeth and a snake tongue. 18:53 Brom winced in fear, struggling to puch the creature off of xyr 18:53 Quickly whipping out his rifle, Janeth fired an electric stream at the creature. 18:54 “What on Morning is that?” 18:54 “Get away from xyr you BITCH!” Ellie shouted, targeting the creature with her eyestalk, and firing with her gunstick. Still set to stun, having forgot to change it. 18:54 (I love that I got to make an Aliens reference.) 18:55 (T!) 18:55 Gurgle is hit in the side of the head and is blasted 4 ft away. xe leaps up on all fours ready to attack again. 18:58 Wanting to look like she’s helping, Zinnia buzzes at the creature with the sonic screwdriver 18:58 “EX-TER-MIN-ATE!” Ellie switched to the maximum setting, and fired, not willing to let some random creature hurt her friend. 19:00 (I think starting a fight with a new person is both a very un-Doctor Who way to meet people, and also potentially hazardous with regards to getting new party members.) 19:00 (Its the accepted shoujo way to do things though) 19:00 (Well, you’re the one who opened max fire.) 19:00 (Also, superheroes) 19:00 Gurgle hisses softly, starting to circle around the group, waiting for an opening 19:01 (Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a game where it worked out.) 19:01 (Ellie’s kinda protective of Brom.) 19:01 Brom was still on the ground, curled into a ball. 19:01 (I’ve only been playing her that way for every session since we started now.) 19:01 (Gurgle fine when not trying to eat you.) 19:02 (Not many ways to find that out?) 19:02 “Anyone recognize this kind of creature?” 19:02 (In-character in ways that make sense?) 19:02 (So did Ellie’s attacks all miss? Hmm.) 19:03 Suddenly, Gurgle starts to back up, shaking slightly. 19:03 (…How can you circle when there’s a TARDIS and also a cliff behind us?) 19:03 “Do you really wanna try to hunt a hunter, beastie?” Janeth kept a bead on it, slowly creeping to check on Brom. 19:03 (And we’re shooting at you?) 19:04 <@Wackd> (Semi-circle, I guess.) 19:04 (well xe starts to circle) 19:04 (Is Ellie just firing wildly? Is that what’s happening?) 19:04 (did you say for Ellie to do that?) 19:05 (…Well, I mean, it makes sense. The Daleks almost never hit anything either.) 19:05 <@Wackd> (I mean, I dunno if it’s on me to decide whether you hit. It’s different with mooks I control.) 19:05 (You are the rules, I guess.) 19:05 (Does gurgle have a skeleton?) 19:05 <@Wackd> (I am. I’m deciding there’s been a series of near-misses so that Gurgle doesn’t die her first appearence.) 19:05 (a very bendy one, yes) 19:06 <@Wackd> (Zer.) 19:06 <@Wackd> (Welcome back, T. We’ve been firing on Gurgle.) 19:06 (xe literally just started to back off a little) 19:06 Ellie stopped firing, and rushed to grab Brom, keeping her shadow-weapon trained on the creature. 19:06 (And Brom has become a small boulder) 19:08 <@Wackd> There’s a cackle of thunder in the distance. The rain picks up slightly, and the sky somehow manages to get even darker. 19:09 Gurgle retreats further, eventually going into a small run once xe’s sure xe’s not being chased. 19:10 “I don’t mean to be paranoid but do you suppose the Silurians sent that whatever after us?” 19:10 (so ooc knowledge, Gurgle went back to xyr cave) 19:10 “…Brom, it seems like it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Ellie tried to reassuringly pat Brom’s back. 19:11 (Okay, that kind of broke what I was going to do.) 19:11 “…Looked kinda like the Myrka.” 19:11 (Comcast! *shakes fist*) 19:11 “Except not.” 19:11 “The what now?” 19:11 “…Nevermind. Silurian thingy.” 19:12 “…I think I’ve seen that species before though. Can’t remember where.” 19:12 (You can disregard the taking off the projector, I guess.) 19:12 <@Wackd> (K.) 19:12 (like I said, I’ll draw you Gurgle for next week) 19:13 (What did I miss? The last thing I saw was Ellie going to pick up Brom) 19:13 “Maybe we could ask the people at the main office about it. In addition to the other things we need to ask them about.” 19:13 <@Wackd> (Just some idle speculation on what Gurgle is.) 19:13 (But seriously, growing new limbs?) 19:14 (it’s really just that one extra set of arms, nothing else) 19:14 (Is Gurgle’s species usually sentient? Because Ellie’s probably heard of or seen them. If she isn’t related to one. And she probably is.) 19:14 (Not that she knows every single member of her very extended family.) 19:14 (Yes. xe just isn’t one for talking when hunting) 19:15 (…Do they normally hunt? Or is that just a “raised by wolves/spiders” thing?) 19:15 “Terrific. Now we’re gonna have to deal with a feral stalker alien on top of this current mess.” 19:15 (raised by spider wolves) 19:16 (I seriously think you should write a horror novel sometime. It would be amazing.) 19:16 (pretty good since this is all just off the top of my head) 19:18 (So did Ellie pick Brom up, or is xe still in a ball?) 19:18 (She’s trying to reassuringly pat his back.) 19:18 <@Wackd> (Xyr.) 19:19 (I don’t think Ellie’s strong enough to lift Brom meaningully.) 19:19 (Xyr. Sorry.) 19:19 (She picked Brom up.) 19:19 (No she did not.) 19:19 Brom hesitantly looked up, trying to see where the creature that had attacked xyr was. 19:19 (Yeah, xe’s a big person of no certain gender.) 19:21 (Ellie also tried to tell Brom that the creature that attacked xyr left, and Brom’s safe now.) 19:21 19:11 “…Brom, it seems like it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Ellie tried to reassuringly pat Brom’s back. 19:25 (So should I redact that last bit?) 19:27 (I dunno.) 19:27 <@Wackd> (I think it still works.) 19:27 (Yeah.) 19:28 Ellie smiled at Brom. “Ready to get going? I’ll keep you safe if that thing shows up again.” 19:29 Brom nodded at Ellie and picked xyrself up off the ground, though xe was still shaking with fear. 19:31 “We’ve got this. That thing will think twice before messing with us again.” 19:32 <@Wackd> The rain continues to pick up. Lightening flashes through the sky. 19:32 (oh just fyi. when you eventually find the Cave where my clan and I are expect around 100 of us/them.) 19:32 “…We should probably go find out more about how a place that normally doesn’t ever rain is having a storm.” 19:33 “And monster attacks. Don’t forget monster attacks.” 19:34 Ellie took Brom’s hand, and gave a comforting squeeze. “Let’s get going.” And they set off. 19:36 <@Wackd> Water’s begun to pool up in crevices, and the ground is more than a little slippery. They’d have to be careful getting down, and then back up to the central managment cave. 19:36 “Should we mention the monster attack to the front desk? I mean, if its connected to the silurians it might give away the game…” 19:36 “I don’t think it’s related.” 19:37 “Neither do I.” 19:38 “Uh… but… would the horse people know what it was?” 19:38 “Only one way to find out, Brom.” 19:39 “Maybe. Maybe not. We need to talk to them about some other things anyway.” Ellie and the party continued to carefully make their way along the path. 19:43 <@Wackd> They would eventually make it back to the front desk, where Sir Gaprey was still hard at work at his computer terminal. He hears them enter and turns around. “Oh, great. You again. Lemme guess—the rocks did something, and now you want to sue. Well, you’re out of luck! I told you not to go in there. There were signs up. I’m not culpable.” 19:43 “Oh calm down. Some other things happened.” 19:44 <@Wackd> “Such as?” 19:45 “There was this person with green skin and claws and long red hair and…” Ellie paused. “…Antlers? Attacked us.” 19:45 “Outside our ship.” 19:46 “It’s probably waiting for us to let our guard down when we get back out.” 19:46 “…And we wanted to know more about whether there are more cultists here. At the resort.” 19:47 <@Wackd> “Oh, great. That again.” He hit a button on his computer console. “Security! Yeah, the…’gurgle’ thing’s back on the campgrounds. Any chance you could track it down and take care of it? And I mean for real this time. None of this wildlife-reserve bullcrap.” … 19:47 <@Wackd> He turns around to face you, his ears swiveling in place. “Sorry. No one was injured, were they? I can call an ambulance if you need one.” 19:48 “No, just one really scared nonbinary person.” 19:48 “…You alright Brom? Any scratches?” 19:48 “My back kinda hurts…” Brom shivered. 19:49 <@Wackd> He turns to Ellie. “I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to give out the location of any our guests. Not even the ones I’m unfond of.” 19:49 “Wildlife preserve? There’s a preserve outside this resort?” 19:50 “Can you tell us about your water supply?” 19:51 <@Wackd> “Yeah, the Foρemμn government’s got one we generally use for unruley wildlife. They’re very accommodating.” He turns to Zinnia. “I can tell you we have entirely too much of it.” 19:51 (…Wait, how have a bunch of Doctor cultists not noticed the Police Box sitting outside a cave? Are all the caves wider than ours, and they’ve been able to get theirs in?) 19:51 <@Wackd> He lets out something that sounds vaguely like a laugh if you squint at it. “Seriously, though. Our reserves have never been fuller, for obvious reasons.” 19:52 <@Wackd> (They simply haven’t been around to notice.) 19:52 “Well, its just” Zinnia stuck her nose up in the air snobbishly. “I have a very delicate constitution so we tested the rainwater and there’s crap in it. I just hope the ground water in your reserves are cleaned.” 19:53 “Some kinda weird virus.” 19:53 <@Wackd> His eyebrows waved. “Crap? Like…fecal matter? Seriously? I’ll have to have someone check on that, but our scientists haven’t found anything fishy about the rain. Perhaps something’s been dumped in the reserve and we haven’t heard, I’ll have it checked out.” 19:53 (unnoun is very upset about having to say that.) 19:53 <@Wackd> (Virus is in the rocks, not the rainwater, though!) 19:53 “…Also there’s weird hormones in the rain.” 19:54 (Scratch that.) 19:54 “A weird chemical. I don’t recognize it but I’m sure it cannot be good for my health!” 19:54 <@Wackd> “Hm. Well, again, I’ll get that checked. Anything else?” 19:54 “…As anyone that’s consumed the water started glowing?” 19:54 <@Wackd> “Not that I know of.” 19:55 “Has anyone suffered ordinarily fatal injuries and recovered?” 19:55 “Usually with a different face and personality?” 19:56 <@Wackd> “Time Lords? You asking after Time Lords? I mean, some of the cultists are, apparently, but they’ve never regenerated on the premesis, no.” 19:57 “No, it’s just.” Ellie sighed. “When we analyzed the rain water, we found a Time Lord hormone in it. One that has to do with their regeneration process.” 19:57 “We’re not sure yet, but we think the cultists might be linked to the rain… and possibly the rocks, if we’re lucky.” 19:58 Ellie elbowed Janeth in the ribs. “Ixnay on the ocks ray.” Ellie hissed under her breath. 19:59 <@Wackd> “Oh! Your friend there allergic to lindos? Nah, don’t worry about that. That’s been in the rain even before the torrent started. No one’s quite sure why, though of course the cultists attribute it to their Doctor. They attribute everything to their Doctor, though.” … 20:00 “…What.” 20:00 (…What.) 20:00 * unnoun slaps Wackd around a bit with a large fishbot 20:00 <@Wackd> He turns to Zinnia. “I’m terribly sorry, ma’am. We’ll put warnings in the literature in the future, and of course if you have any health problems the rain has exacerbated we’d be happy to pitch in.” 20:01 “Ah, very courteous of you.” 20:02 * unnoun slaps Wackd around a bit with a large fishbot 20:02 <@Wackd> (You alright there, unnoun?) 20:02 (that was uncalled for) 20:02 (You know what that was for.) 20:03 (Forget about it.) 20:04 <@Wackd> (K.) 20:04 (And on that note, I’ve gotta go cut the grass.) 20:05 <@Wackd> (How long should that take, then?) 20:05 (…At 8:00 PM?) 20:05 <@Wackd> (Also yes what) 20:05 (I mean, I guess better than on a hot day.) 20:05 (But also dark.) 20:05 <@Wackd> (Still pretty light out where me and SF are.) 20:05 (It’s cooler at about this time with plenty of light out, so yeah. Should be about a half-hour.) 20:06 <@Wackd> (We will wait patiently.) 20:20 (I’m gonna have to go eat dinner in about fifteen minutes) 20:21 (I’ve actually had dinner while playing.) 20:21 (At my desk.) 20:21 (It’s a bad habit developed over my school career. As a student and a teacher.) 20:22 (So many late nights grading with a reheated pasta thingy.) 20:23 (I would do that if the people I live with didn’t expact me to eat with them.) 20:25 (I’ve been trying to reconnect all the way home.) 20:28 (Don’t do that while driving.) 20:28 (When I switched to mobile data, it kept timing out until I thought to completely reset the network connection with airplane mode) 20:40 <@Wackd> (So, anyone back with us? Anyone outgoing?) 20:41 (I’m here) 20:43 I am at home and eating. 20:44 (nomuru’s probably still cutting grass.) 20:44 (So that’s what you kids these days call it.) 20:50 (Done now.) 20:53 “…So, thinking about it, all this rain has got to be spreading the lindos around a lot more.”’ 20:54 “It could be in the humidity? You could be breathing it?” 20:54 <@Wackd> (Wait, did Mukora go to dinner?) 20:56 <@Wackd> “No, the lindos levels have been fairly consistent. Now, unless you’ve got a way to stop this wretched rain, or else some other milady to report, I am fairly busy, so I’d appreciate it if you had this conversation elsewhere.” 20:56 “Alright then. We’ll let you know if we find anything else.” 20:56 (I’m here. But I’ll have to go any minute now.) 20:57 <@Wackd> “Yes, of course you will.” 20:57 <@Wackd> “God forbid I get a quiet moment to work.” 20:57 (…She didn’t mention the levels. But if it doesn’t normally rain, then this rain will spread the lindos into places it might not normally get to.) 20:58 <@Wackd> (And he’s saying no, it’s not doing that, there’s always this much lindos in the water.) 20:58 (I wasn’t talking about how much lindos is in the water. But if it doesn’t normally rain, then the water isn’t always in places that the water is now in.) 20:59 <@Wackd> (It doesn’t normally rain this heavily or for this long. The place does see some sporadic rainfall.) 21:00 (…You know how sinkholes happen, right?) 21:00 <@Wackd> (I don’t but I also don’t see what it has to do with anything.) 21:02 (Rain happens. Rain water has carbon dioxide in it. Making it acid rain. Limestone is underground. The water seeps underground, dissolves the limestone, and the ground above collapses into where the limestone was. Sinkhole.) 21:02 <@Wackd> (Okay, so?) 21:02 (Are there things underground that might regenerate?) 21:03 <@Wackd> (I dunno. Like, worm-type things, maybe? But a Time Lord’s biology is structured around being to regenerate, you couldn’t just stuff another species chock-full of lindos and expect them to suddenly live forever barring accidents.) 21:04 (Okay, you don’t know how lindos works. You found it on TARDIS wiki. And it wasn’t very in-depth.) 21:05 (Also, Time Lord regeneration isn’t quite a natural thing. They had to dick around with themselves a bit before it became a thing.) 21:05 <@Wackd> (So lindos DOES just give out the ability to regenerate?) 21:05 (Dinner now. You guys have fun with… whatever is happening.) 21:05 (It might.) 21:05 <@Wackd> (We will wait for you!) 21:05 (Nothing that ever mentioned lindos was very in-depth.) 21:06 (So then Wack’d is free to fill in the gaps?) 21:06 <@Wackd> (So I’m saying it doesn’t just enduce regeneration.) 21:06 (I think maybe it’s a mistake to say one way or the other.) 21:07 <@Wackd> (True. Could use it as a story device later. Don’t wanna box ourselves in.) 21:08 (And I think limiting Time Lords to “biology” is a mistake.) 21:08 (But we’ve had that old argument before.) 21:08 <@Wackd> (Indeed.) 21:09 (I mean, limiting the TARDIS to biology is definitely a mistake. For the same reasons. Except more-so.) 21:10 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:10 (Right. Gonna take a shower now. Need it badly, and I have time now.) 21:11 <@Wackd> (We will wait for you also!) 21:11 (Instead of an eleven-dimensional squishy thing it’s more like a five-dimensional squishy thing.) 21:12 (Like, the “heart” of the TARDIS can go into Rose Tyler and what-not. And the “heart” is apparently all glowy.) 21:13 (Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf. Big bad wolf. Big bad wolf.) 21:15 (Regeneration is vampires.) 21:17 <@Wackd> (My Little Time Lord: Regeneration is Vampires) 21:18 (That explains the sparkles) 21:19 (When 21:19 (Strike that. Missed the backspace) 21:22 (What do you do with a drunken Time Lord, what do you do with a drunken Time Lord, what do you do with a Drunken Time Lord early in his time zone?) 21:30 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-sixteen 21:33 Copy. 21:33 Paste. 21:33 Replicate. 21:33 Glue. 21:34 Clone. 21:34 <@Wackd> (I’ll take care of it later. I’d have to go in and insert the bit Bocaj sent me.) 21:34 Stick. 21:34 (Bits. Plural.) 21:37 (Bork) 21:38 (I don’t think that’s kosher.) 21:57 <@Wackd> (Is Mukora still gone?) 21:58 (I’m sorry guys. No one warned me dinner would take like 6 hours.) 21:58 <@Wackd> (Or, y’know, one.) 21:59 (More like 53 minutes.) 21:59 <@Wackd> (It’s about 10PM. We wanna keep going?) 21:59 (were they cooking a whole pig on a spit?) 22:00 (I’d go if everyone else wants to. The place we’re at is kind of not fitting for a cliffhanger.) 22:00 (Pretty much. I’m willing to keep going.) 22:00 (Wack’d and I are staying up late so…) 22:01 (I’m starting to get a little tired.) 22:02 (Alright, then let’s wrap it up?) 22:03 <@Wackd> (I’m doing whatever everyone else wants to do.) 22:03 (cliffhanger at the cave?) 22:03 (What cave?) 22:03 <@Wackd> (We don’t really have a shortage of cliffs…quick, someone get out your umbrella!) 22:03 (Gurgles cave) 22:04 (We don’t really have an idea where that is.) 22:04 (We’re leaving the head cave, remember?) 22:04 <@Wackd> (That is true. It’s probably not in the resort, though. 100 spider-wolves seems like the sort of thing they would’ve dealt with.) 22:05 (well it’s pretty far out from the resort so it would probably take half an episode classic who time) 22:05 Janeth took the lead, readying his rifle as he walked down the steps. 22:05 “So… who else feels this got a bit more complicated?” 22:05 <@Wackd> (…also 100 is kind of an obscene number. I mean, for cripes sake, you guys could barely deal with a dozen Cybermen.) 22:06 (To be fair, that was Cybermen. Not organic stuff.) 22:06 (and I said approximately ) 22:06 (Electricity is a lot more painful to organics.) 22:06 <@Wackd> (Fair, I suppose.) 22:06 (I prefer Nu Who time over Classic Who time. Generally speaking.) 22:07 (spider wolves and Gurgle can in fact be electrocuted) 22:07 (Daleks design their weapons to painfully kill anything that exists. And some things that don’t.) 22:08 <@Wackd> (Oh yeah, Ellie was unconscious for our one prior fight scene.) 22:08 (She possessed that one Cyberman! Before Brom tackled it!) 22:08 <@Wackd> (True.) 22:08 (And shot the other one!) 22:09 <@Wackd> (Also true. Sorry.( 22:09 <@Wackd> ) 22:10 <@Wackd> (So. Game.) 22:10 (I provided a line. Anyone else?) 22:11 “…Yeah. Complicated.” Ellie turned back to the desk. “…Hear any news about global climate change?” 22:11 <@Wackd> “Oh, gee, besides the copious amounts of rain in what used to be a relatively dry climate?” 22:13 Ellie’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Nevermind. Sorry.” 22:14 <@Wackd> “Mhm.” 22:14 Turning back to the others, she pointed out. “I don’t think we’d be here to fix global warming anyway. I mean, that’d take too long, and the TARDIS might get impatient waiting. But there’s definitely something weird going on, but every lead, theory and idea we have gets bunked.” 22:15 (Debunked?) 22:15 (Debunked.) 22:16 (Oops.) 22:16 “It’s very baffling, to be sure, especially when nobody is willing to be helpful at all.” 22:16 (Or maybe “shot down”.) 22:17 Janeth kept shifting his gaze side-to-side. “So it looks like we’re going to have to force our way into being helpful.” 22:18 (Ellie and Janeth aren’t the only characters.) 22:19 <@Wackd> Gaprey turned back around. “Pardon me, but you’re not going to “force” anything. If you’ve got a problem, that’s one thing, but if you’re going to run around creating problems just because you don’t like the answers you’re given, I’ll have to ask you to leave.” 22:19 (Not what I had in mind.) 22:20 <@Wackd> (Gaprey’s not a mind reader! He doesn’t know!) 22:20 “…Ignore our trigger-happy friend, please.” Ellie shot a glare at Janeth. 22:20 (I mean, really, saying that in earshot?) 22:21 (I didn’t know we had Gaprey tagging along. XP) 22:21 (And I meant my ‘ellie and janeth aren’t the only characters’ crack, because seriously, why don’t Zinnia, Hal, or Brom ever chime in?) 22:21 <@Wackd> (He’s not! You’re still in his audial range.) 22:22 (While we were walking down the stairs?) 22:22 (I think some Role Players assume that NPCs don’t exist when they aren’t directly interacting with them.) 22:22 (We weren’t walking down any stairs.) 22:22 (While we were walking down the stairs?) 22:23 (What sort of sense does that make if he’s still inside the cave?) 22:23 <@Wackd> (Caves carry sound well.) 22:23 <@Wackd> (And you hadn’t walked that far away.) 22:23 (…Wait, there are stairs?) 22:24 <@Wackd> (You’d be walking UP, I think. Cave entrance at the top of a mountain and all that.) 22:24 (And we probably need to shout to be heard over the rain, wind, and thunder.) 22:24 (Well, I can’t speak for the others, but Brom doesn’t chime in often because xe just doesn’t have much to say sometimes. Xe kinda expects everyone else knows better than xyr.) 22:24 (Okay, I am now confused on this layout.) 22:24 (Do Bocaj and TParadox even exist? Are they just figments of our imaginations?) 22:25 (I mean, I thought we switched to Sundays because one of them was off work. So what the actual hell?) 22:25 (I’m kind of falling also 22:25 (Having to go up to go down? I wasn’t aware that the caves were now each a TARDIS.) 22:26 *asleep in this chair) 22:26 (We’re getting loopy tired now. Yay?) 22:26 <@Wackd> (The entrance to the cave is at the top of a mountain, so you go up the mountain and down into the cave to get in, and up out of the cave and down the mountain to get out. I think it makes sense.) 22:27 (I didn’t know we went down in the cave in the first place. 22:27 ) 22:27 (I thought we just went back.) 22:28 (I think I messed up when I asked him about global warming while thinking I was also next to all you other guys.) 22:28 <@Wackd> (Gaprey is in the cave. So you must’ve gone in.) 22:28 <@Wackd> (Yeah, that happening was what convinced me you were still close to him.) 22:29 (Everything’s fucked now.) 22:29 (Abandon planet) 22:29 (All because I didn’t know fucking CAVE LAYOUT.) 22:29 <@Wackd> (I thought it was self-evident! I’m sorry!) 22:29 <@Wackd> (Nothing is fucked here! Just roll with it.) 22:29 (We could kill him? We’d abandon all pretense of being a Doctor Who story though. And I’d quit.) 22:30 (I bring it up as a warning.) 22:30 (We could throw him into every mirror. Doctor tested, Doctor approved) 22:30 (I think this is the point where we kick Janeth out of the TARDIS. Like Adam. For even raising the suggestion.) 22:31 (*siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*) 22:31 (Even superman is in favor of locking people in mirrors and he’s killed significantly fewer people) 22:31 (Military types and Doctor Who aren’t a great combination.) 22:32 (I mean, the ‘no sex’ rule means we can’t be a Torchwood story instead.) 22:32 <@Wackd> (Okay, how did we get from a minor plot glitch to threatening to kill people?) 22:32 (Threatening to use force?) 22:32 <@Wackd> (That strikes me as a fairly large intuitive leap.) 22:32 (Its the rule of rpgs 22:32 ) 22:32 (Every player is a murder hobo, even if they didn’t start as one) 22:32 (I read too much Darths and Droids.) 22:32 (I don’t want to be a murderer.) 22:32 (Janeth wasn’t even threatening to kill anyone! There is more than one kind of forcing!) 22:33 (All are unethical.)’ 22:33 (And besides now that probably doesn’t even matter because the whole thing is fucked up!) 22:33 (Retcon?) 22:33 <@Wackd> (I know that! You know that! Hell, I don’t even think Gaprey thought that per say! He just thought you were gonna be trouble!) 22:33 (Probably gonna be another fucking retcon because of this bullshit!) 22:33 <@Wackd> (I don’t think I said anything that implied Gaprey thought anyone was gonna commit murder!) 22:33 <@Wackd> (This is not an actual problem!) 22:33 (I’m saying that unnoun doesn’t want anyone to commit murder.) 22:34 <@Wackd> (Why is murder even in question here?) 22:34 (We all accept that unnoun doesn’t want anyone to commit murder) 22:34 (The odds of any of us being trusted thanks to Janeth’s little gaffe are kinda shot.) 22:34 (Whoa now. Everyone just calm down for a second.) 22:34 <@Wackd> (You were barely trusted to begin with!) 22:34 <@Wackd> (Yes. Listen to Mukora.) 22:34 (I just want a retcon. Is that so wrong?) 22:35 <@Wackd> (I apologize for my overuse of exclamation points. I’ll try to reserve them for making clicking sounds in African names.) 22:35 (Retcons for the sake of retcons.) 22:35 (well Gurgle does but that’s more about getting food. also xe won’t end up killing anyone.) 22:35 (Well, now I don’t know what the fuck to think except that it’s all fucked up now.) 22:35 (Hah, call back!) 22:36 (I think this could have been avoided if Ellie and Janeth weren’t the only ones saying things.) 22:36 <@Wackd> (It’s not, though. I dunno why anyone is thinking this is fucked.) 22:36 (And if the CAVE LAYOUT WERE SPECIFIED IN THE FIRST PLACE.) 22:36 (…I mean, I harp on that a lot, but.) 22:36 (Sorry, Bocaj, T.) 22:36 (It’s like… UUUUUUUGH.) 22:36 (Mukora, you’re being sorta in-character, and that’s cool.) 22:37 (for a ‘no sex’ forum you guys sure say ‘fucked’ a lot) 22:37 “Um… I’m sorry, horseman. I don’t think Janeth really meant he was going to do anything mean.” 22:37 <@Wackd> (I have apologized for that. However, I don’t think continuing play without retcon is even slightly difficult here.) 22:37 (What is even the point when half the people aren’t bothering and the other half doesn’t know what is even the fuck.) 22:37 (There?) 22:37 (Yo guys chill out. Being untrusted and screwing the pooch in re: trust is a grand who tradition.) 22:37 (Thanks!) 22:38 (…Okay, we’re past the loopy stage of tired and into the mean stage of tired. Let’s see how far we can go into the sleep deprivation rabbit hole!) 22:38 (I want to avoid the dead stage though.) 22:38 <@Wackd> Gaprey sighed. “Look, just…be careful, alright? I mean, evicting people doesn’t reflect well on me, either. Stay out of trouble, and for cripes sake don’t make any.” 22:38 (That’d be swell.) 22:39 “But, Mr. Gaprey, seems to me like there’s trouble already. And when we see trouble, we try to help any way we can.” 22:39 “Yes, lets all come along then. This is supposed to be some manner of retreat for relaxation and all this hullaballoobaloo is stressful!” 22:40 (I am literally finding myself unable to chill unless I leave right now.) 22:40 (I’m sorry.) 22:40 (It’s nagging me too much.) 22:40 (I’m so sorry.) 22:40 (It’s my fault.) 22:40 ( :( ) 22:42 (I suppose we call it for the night, then.) 22:43 <@Wackd> (I suppose so.) 22:43 (Yes, for the best.) 22:43 (Sorry if this turned out to be a waste of your time, SF.) 22:43 <@Wackd> (See you all next week, then.) 22:43 (Ellie considers trouble to include being overcharged by a fancy resort.) 22:43 (No! This is great!) 22:44 (I need people at least as insane as myself to do stuff with) 22:44 (Not that Gaprey needs to know that.) 22:45 (Right then. Feeling my heartbeat rising now. Definitely need to stop.) 22:45 <@Wackd> (Good night. Sleep well.) 22:45 (See you all later.) 22:46 (All right then. Goodbye, everyone.) 22:47 (Sorry nomuru2d, Mukora, Bocaj, TParadox, Wackd, SomethingFangirly.) 22:47 (No worries) 22:47 <@Wackd> (Yeah, it’s fine.) 22:47 (Goodnight.) 22:48 (well people are leaving and so am. bonne nuit) Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 01 22:50:46 2014 -0400